legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S5 P10/Transcript
(The heroes are seen charging toward the graveyard) Alex: Alright guys, we all know what to do? Jack: Take out the rotting walking corpses right? Alex: That's the plan! Bakugo: A plan I can get behind too! (Bakugo jumps in the air launches himself at a zombie and then blows it up) Bakugo: YEAH!! YOU'RE GONNA DIE AGAIN!! Skeletons: *HISS* (The Skeletons start to charge at heroes with they're weapons, Alex pushes the skeletons away) Alex: Go go go! Erin: Got it! (The heroes rush in and engage the undead. Jack is seen hitting some with fireballs, destroying them.) Jack: Suck on that you undead freak! (Erin shoots ice at a group of zombies, freezing them solid. She runs up to the frozen zombie and kicks them, shattering them.) Erin: Yeah! Shame you guys have no body heat huh!? (Izuku runs up, kicks a zombies head off. Emily is seen shooting some of their heads off. Ancelmus is watching this confused) Ancelmus: What kind of magic is this....? Miles: Heads up! (Miles then swings in and kicks a Skeleton, shattering it before he lands on top of a tomb entrance with undead below him) Miles: So you guys are supposed to be undead warriors huh? What, was being a regular zombie too lame for you? (Suddenly Miles looks behind him to see a regular zombie coming toward him) Miles: OH THERE we go! that's much better! (Miles jumps toward the zombie, kicking his head clean off) Miles: Always go for the head. Alex: Nice one Miles! Miles: Thanks! (Miles's Spidey Sense then goes off before he dodges an arrow flying at him) Miles: Huh?! Erin: Archers! (Undead archers atop of other tombs are seen shooting arrows) Craig: *Dodges an arrow* AHH!! *Gets behind Jack* Momo: *Creates a giant shield* This should stop their arrows! Miles: I got the archers! You guys take care of the rest! Erin: Got it! Tsuyu: Ribbit! I'll help you Miles! Miles: Got it! (Miles and Tsuyu jumps up at the Archers and start to attack them) Miles: Sorry guys, but archery practice is cancelled for today! I'm gonna have to send you all home! Undead Archers: *HISS*!! Miles: Not gonna go huh? That's fine, we'll do it ourselves! (Miles fires webs, pulls them, and then knocks them down. Tsuyu wraps her tongue around a few of them, then lifts them up and knocks them into the ground) Tsuyu: Eww. That tasted bad. Miles: Well it was rotting flesh. Tsuyu: True. Miles: As long as they're in pieces, we won't have to worry now. (The heroes continue to easily wipe out the zombies) Mina: Wow! This is almost too easy! Uraraka: I know right? Although the smell is terrible and these things are still scary looking... Ancelmus: *Looking at everything* This... How is this- Erin: HEY! PALADIN! LOOK OUT! (Erin fires ice shards toward Ancelmus) Ancelmus: AHH!! (Ancelmus braces himself before the shards instead strike a group of zombies approaching him) Ancelmus: Huh?? Oh, thank you madam! Erin: *Smirks* Its what I do. (Ancelmus then pulls out his long blade that seems to glow) Ancelmus: Now watch as a REAL warrior fights! (Ancelmus charges and joins the fight. Meanwhile...) Richie:...... (Richie is seen asleep on the couch as Mich and Clark sit on his chest) Mich: *whispers* Is he dead? Clark: *whispers* No I can hear his heart beat. Mich: *whispers* But he's not moving. Clark: *whispers* Must be a heavy sleeper. Richie:...... Mich: *whispers* You think he's gotten better yet? Clark: *whispers* I don't know. (Clark moves closer to Richie's face and puts a small tendril on his forehead) Clark: *whispers* Well, he's not as hot as earlier. Mich: *whisper* I wonder why he got so sick to begin with? Clark: *Whispers* Good question. Mich: *whispers* I thought Sammy mentioned something about his immune system. Clark: *whispers* You think that's why? Mich: *whispers* Maybe. (Richie then starts moving around in his sleep) Richie: *moans*..... Mich: *whispers* He sounds bad. Richie: N-No... No s-stop... Clark: *whispers* He's talking in his sleep? Mich: *whispers* I think he's dreaming. Clark: *whispers* Oooh this should be fun to watch! Richie: *Sweating* No... No please... You-You can't.... Clark: *whispers* Huh? Mich: *whispers* The heck is this?? Richie: N-...No... No... *Eyes shoot open* DAD NO!!! (Mich and Clark scream and jump away in fear) Richie: *panting* G-Guys?? Mich: Hey Richie! Clark: Y-You're awake! Richie: Yeah, now I am. *coughs* Clark: Still not better huh? Richie: Not really. But at least my fever's cooling down now. Mich: Looks like it. Richie: Yeah... Clark: Sooo, what was that all about? Richie: Huh? Clark: You uhhh.....You were talking in your sleep. Richie: I was?? Clark: Yeah. You said something about your dad. Richie:...…. Mich: Is everything okay Richie? Richie:....It's nothing guys. Mich: You sure? Richie: I'm sure. Trust me, I wouldn't want you guys to hear this story at your age. Clark: Not a good story then huh? Richie:..... Clark: I see. Mich: You wanna hug? Richie:....Sure. (Clark and Mich climb up to Richie who hugs the two) Mich: Sorry we asked.... Clark: We didn't mean to make you feel worse... Richie: Its all right... Not your fault... Mich: You sure...? Richie: Yeah... (The three continues hugging before Sammy walks out) Sammy: Hey guys! How's it- (Sammy sees the 3 hugging) Sammy:..... I better leave them alone. (Sammy walks away as Richie looks at him smirking) Richie: *sigh* Now this is a good life. Clark: You think so? Richie: Yeah. Better than what I had as a kid. Mich: Really? Richie: Yeah... *coughs* Mich: Well, at least you're getting better Richie. Richie: Sure am guys. Sure am... (The three continue hugging before it cuts back to the heroes still fighting against the undead) Ruby: You really weren't kidding! They won't stop coming! Alex: It's like they just won't die! Erin: They're undead what do you expect!? *Stomps on a zombie's head* …. Ew. Ancelmus: They're dying, but there's more being built somewhere nearby! Miles: Hey, I don't know if it's relevant, but there's a bunch of warriors emerging from that tomb over there! Ancelmus: What?! Where?1 (The tomb Miles points at seems to generate a light) Alex: That must be where they are coming from! Erin: But that glow is definitely throwing me off! Jack: Must be some kind of magic! Shantae: Whatever it is, we have to get in that tomb! Sky: Shantae's right! If we stop that glow, maybe we'll stop the undead from coming! Kyle: Right! Emily: Some of us will have to go in then! Alex: Me, Jack, Miles and Erin will go. You guys stay out here and protect the tomb! Ancelmus: I'm coming as well! I must make sure I see what is causing this! Alex: That's fine! Let's go! (Alex Erin Jack Miles and Ancelmus go to the tomb, they open the tomb door) Erin: Holy crap... (The tomb is seen swarming with undead) Jack: It's overflowing down here! Miles: You're telling me. Alex: Well we still gotta get through there! The source of the undead is somewhere down in that tomb! Erin: Fine then! I'll handle this! (Erin fires a MASSIVE gust of ice cold air. The undead are feeling this and they slowly stop moving becoming frozen) Ancelmus:...... Jack: Nice one honey! Erin: It won't hold them for long, so let's hurry! (The group rushes past the undead and starts heading down a set of stairs where the light is coming from) Ancelmus: We are dealing the source! Erin: Good! Let's deal with this so we can Rose and the others back! Alex: Ancelmus, are Omega and the others okay? Ancelmus: You mean your undead pets? Alex: Yeah... Ancelmus: They should be alright. We did promise no harm would come to them. Erin: They better be all right. (The group heads toward the light before it cuts to Omega and the others in the barracks) Foxtrot: Dad...? Omega: Yeah? Foxtrot: Why did they lock us up like we're the bad guys...? Omega: They just don't understand what we are Fox. They've never seen Targhuls before is all. Foxtrot: But what if they kill us...? Zulu: They won't bro. Foxtrot: But- Pearl: Don't worry Foxtrot. They couldn't hurt us if they tried. Foxtrot: Really? Pearl: Yeah. Foxtrot:..... (Foxtrot snuggles up to Omega in fear) Omega: *sighs* It's okay Fox... Everything is gonna be okay. (Lenny looks over to see Rottytops holding on to some bars on a window trying to look outside) Lenny: Rotty? What are you doing? Rottytops: Trying to look outside. Lenny: Why? Rottytops: Maybe see about a safe place to run to. Lenny: Are you trying to break out or something? Rottytops: Hey I don't wanna stay in here anymore! Its more fun out there, and not to mention no one's fed us yet! Lenny: True... Charlie: Well, why not just wait until the others get back? It shouldn't be long now. Rottytops: And what if those knights decides NOT to let us out if the others get back? Charlie:.... Foxtrot: They... They wouldn't do that right? Rose: Okay okay guys. Let's relax for a minute. Rottytop, do you think you could just calm down if I could see if the guards could give us a bite to eat? Rottytops:..... *Lets go of the bars* Sure. Rose: Good. (Rose then approaches the cell door) Rose: Umm, hello? (A pair of near by Knights from the front door do not move) Rose: Excuse me? Please? (A knight patrolling starts to pass) Rose: Ex-Excuse Mr. Knight sir? Knight #7: AHH! YOU CAN TALK!? Rose: Uhhh....Yeah? Knight #7: Wh-Wh-What do you want? Rose: Listen, I was wondering, do you think we could get some food? Knight #7: WHAT?! NO WAY! I'M NOT LETTING YOU UNDEAD FREAKS EAT ME!! Rose: We don't wanna eat YOU! Or anybody for that matter! Like... I don't know some apples or something? Knight #7: Is that another term for human flesh?! Rose: No! No we don't do that! Knight #7: Why the hell should I believe you!? (Rose groans and face palms. Rottytops looks angry at the Knight. She then looks at Foxtrot still hugging his dad. Rottytops shows a sad face before she looks determined and goes up to the knight) Rottytops: Hey! Knight #7: AH! Rottytops: Oh chill out! We're behind bars! I want you to look over there! (Rottytops points to Omega and Foxtrot hugging) ROttytops: Does THAT look like a monster to you? (The knight looks over at Foxtrot and Omega) Knight #7:...... Rottytops: Well, are those monsters or not? Knight #7: *sigh*....No. Rottytops: Then start acting like a decent and honorable knight and get us some food! Please. Knight #7: Okay okay I'll get some food. Be right back. (The knight walks off as Rottytops walks away from the door) Rottytops: You're welcome. Rose: Wow. Thanks Rotty. That was pretty cool. Foxtrot:... Rottytops? Thank you. Rottytops: *Happy smile* Hey anything for a friend. (Foxtrot smiles as Omega pats his head) Omega: You gonna be okay Fox? Foxtrot: Yeah..I will be. Thanks dad. Omega: Anytime son. (The group all sits in the cell before the scene cuts back to the group walking through the tomb) Alex: Alright guys, stay alert. Jack: Right. Miles: We're getting close. (The group approaches the light before they turn the corner and stop) Ancelmus: What in the...? (An undead dressed in a robe is seen turned away from the heroes as it's body is surrounded in a glowing yellow shield. It then screams and releases magic waves that cause the nearby bones to form into skeletal warriors) Alex: It's an undead wizard! (Suddenly, the undead wizard's head does 180 turn) Erin: Oooooh I wish he didn't do that. ???: Intruders.... (The skeleton warriors all turn and hiss at the heroes) Miles: Oh crap. ???: *Rest of his body turns. Points* KIIIIIIIIILLL!!!! (The skeleton's charge) Ancelmus: YOUR TERROR ENDS TODAY YOU UNDEAD MONSTERS!! Alex: Let's do this! (The heroes charge in and attack the skeletons as Alex heads toward the wizard) Alex: Eat this! (Alex fires a psy blast but he wizard puts a barrier) Alex: A barrier!? Miles: Look out Alex! (Alex turns to see a skeleton try and attack but Miles pulls it away with his webs) Alex: Thanks Miles! Miles: No prob! Alex: Okay, so I did find a problem with the wizard! Jack: What is it? Alex: It's got a shield! Miles: Oh that's great. Erin: Hey here's another problem: He's gonna shoot a beam at us! (Alex looks back the wizard who does indeed fire a magic beam at them which they all dodge) ???: Leave this place..... OR DIE!! Alex: Get ready for a fight guys! Jack: Got it! (The heroes all stand and glare at the wizard before it cuts to Richie who's seen holding a small bouncy ball in the air) Richie: Come on guys, you can get it! Mich: No we can't! Clark: You're holding it too high! Richie: That's the point! *coughs* You gotta get it from me. Clark: How? Richie: I'm not telling you. Mich: That's not fair! Richie: No its not. You just gotta get creative. Clark: Hmm... Creative.... (Clark looks around before he looks at the top of the couch) Clark: Hmmm.... Mich: You got an idea? Clark: Maybe... (Clark goes and climbs ontop the back of the couch) Richie: What's this now? (Clark turns and looks at the ball as he prepares to pounce for it) Clark: A plan. (Clark yells before he pounces for the ball, only for Richie to move it out of the way) Clark: Wha-?? Richie: Gotcha! (Clark then falls onto the ground and bumps his head on the floor) Mich: *gasp*! Richie: Oh crap. (Clark then grabs his head and starts crying) Richie: Oh man, oh man I am SO sorry Clark! (Sammy then walks out) Sammy: What happened?? Clark: *crying* Sammy: *gasp* Clark! Clark: MY HEAD HUUUUURTS!! Mich: Richie why did you do that?! Richie: I didn't mean to I'm sorry! (Sammy goes and picks up Clark) Sammy: It's okay Clark, you're head's not bleeding. Clark: *crying* But it hurts! Sammy: I know I know, but look I'm gonna make it all better. Richie: I'm really sorry... Sammy: It's alright Richie. I'm sure it was an accident. Richie: I didn't expect him to fly off the couch like that... (Sammy cradles Clark in his arms and sits on the couch with him as he calms him down) Mich: You okay Clark? Clark: *sniff* Mhm... Richie: I'm sorry Clark... Clark: *Sniff and rubs his head* Its- Its okay Richie... Mich: Should we... Go back to the nest for now? Sammy: No no, it's fine guys. Just...try and let Clark take a break for now. And don't worry about the pain, it'll stop after a bit. Clark: *sniff* Okay. Mich: Yeah, we're Targhuls! Pain never lasts long with us. Clark: Yeah! Richie: Well, at least you're alright. Sammy: Also, you should be taking it easy too Richie. Richie: Yeah you- *Coughs* your right. Sorry guys. I'll play later okay? Mich: Okay! Clark: I'm gonna sleep here on the couch here with Richie though. Sammy: That's fine Clark. Richie: Yeah. (Sammy puts Clark down on the couch where he curls up to sleep. Richie then lies down as well) Sammy: Well, me and Mich will leave you guys alone. Richie: Thanks Sammy. Sammy: No prob. Mich: See ya later! Clark: Night Mich. (Richie and Clark go to sleep as Sammy and Mich walk off to Sammy's room) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts